Blood Storm
by DragonTamer555
Summary: In a world ruled by vampires, humans end up turning to drastic scientific methods to create a monster that will rid them of the bloodsuckers. But what happens when their experiment runs away as a young child, gets caught in the slave trade, and is completely oblivious to his destructive talents.
1. Prologue

Blood Storm  
Prologue

_It was cold. It had to be. Rain was pouring down on the streets of London, on me, but I was completely oblivious to its freezing temperature as I watched the townsfolk clutch onto their jackets as they walked by. Looking down, I could see that I was only in a torn up T-shirt and sweats. I had no shoes. As I turned my head, my surroundings indicated that I was in an alley, cloaked from everyone by shadow._

_ I slowly looked back at the people as a deep voice whispered to me._

**"Kill… You musssst… Hunt them… Hunt them ALL!" **_it hissed._

_ I could feel the urge begin to boil in the pit of my stomach as I watched, the scent of a vampire making my nostrils burn. With this, the voice spoke again._

** "They don't deserve to live… Take their life…"**

_I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my fists. _"N-No… I must.. I must resist…" _I whispered to myself through clenched teeth._

** "It'ssss in your genessss… You musssst kill… Kill… KILL!"**

_ The voice had now begun to shout, making me cover my ears. I could feel myself shaking as I tried to resist every instinct I had to kill the many vampires that passed by the alley, their scent making my nose burn more and more. The voice spoke again._

** "Vampiressss are evil… You musssst kill them..! Kill them ALL!"**

_I let out a cry of pain as dark, jagged fur erupted from my body, making my clothes tear off as my muscles grew to a massive si_ze. _Claws grew in place of my fingernails and toenails and my hands and feet grew into massive paws. I let out another cry as my jawbone and nose stretched into a wolf's muzzle, canine teeth growing to points._

_ I begin to pant as the pain subsides, looking down at the pieces of fabric that were once covering my body. Wolfish ears perk forward as someone, another vampire, walks by._

**"Now issss your chance… Kill… KILL..!" **_the voice demanded._

_ Unable to control myself any longer, I lunged forward with my teeth bared. I could hear a female scream as I bit down on the leg of the male Dom, dragging him into the dark alley. I could hear him beg to be let go, feel him trying to fight back, but I ignored it all as I yanked away, tearing his leg off in the process. A cry from him told me he was in pain, and my instincts went crazy. Digging my claws into his chest, I bit down on the vampire's neck, blood squirting out into my mouth. I raked my claws down, tearing open his chest to reveal many sensitive organs. One in particular I was after. Removing my teeth from his neck, I wasted no time moving to his chest. Biting down on the heart, I yanked my head up to rip it out, devouring it as I heard the last of the vampire's breath leave him._

_ Stepping back, I could feel the fur and claws retreat back into my body as I returned to my normal self. But… _"Oh god…" _I whispered and fell to my knees, realizing who the man was, now bloodied and lifeless. I had just killed the love of my life… Riku Koyaski._


	2. Chapter 1

Blood Storm  
Chapter One

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _Sora sat up quickly in his small bed, panting heavily as he quickly looked around the dimly lit cell that he and the other slaves had been kept in for the night. The brunette could feel sweat rolling down his body as the door opened, sunlight pouring into the room.

"Wake the fuck up, you useless blood banks!" boomed a tall and slightly muscled Dom as he opened the locked cage door. "Time to make a profit! Get up!" The man kicked one of the slaves that was on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sora swallowed and stood from one of the only beds and helped a few others around him up. Eyes finally adjusting, he looked to the man again, taking in his features.

It was one of the regular Doms in charge of watching over the slaves named Kris, a brunette with golden eyes and a love for beating up humans. He was wearing a simple red T-shirt and a pair of jeans, carrying a whip in one of his hands.

"Well, now that you're all up, you know the drill!" Kris said as he stood away from the door, all the humans getting in a line to walk out. Sora sighed slightly as he stood in line, keeping his head down to keep from making eye contact with the vampire.

************************************************** ************************************************** ***********

"The bidding will start at $500!" Sora heard the announcer boom loudly so the crowd could hear before he decided to drown it out, standing in line as he waited to be sold. _'Who is Riku..?' _he thought to himself, staring at the ground as he tried to remember his dream.

"You seem focused on something." a slave from behind Sora whispered to him, making him blink and glance back.

"Oh, Axel.. Um, yeah. I had a dream last night that was alittle weird…" the brunette answered the Dom quietly. It was weird, seeing a Dom in slavery.

Axel Flurry smirked slightly. "Yeah? What about?" the red head asked, looking around slightly to be sure that no one was listening.

Sora bit his lip, not sure if he should say. Would it have sounded crazy to the vampire? With a sigh, the small man turned his head towards Axel. "Well, I was in London, in a dark alley. It was raining, and a lot of people were walking by, looking like they were freezing…" he began. "But I felt fine. Then there was.. This voice… It was telling me to kill, and… I suppose I turned into some kind of monster and did it…"

"Hm. Sounds interesting. But what baffles you about it?" Axel asked, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"At the end, it turned out to be someone I loved..? I guess.. But I had never met this person before. I don't understand." Sora stated.

Axel nodded slightly as the line moved up slowly. "Well, maybe you had a premonition." he stated. Sora looked forward again, contemplating what the red head had just said. He was about to answer when he was brought up on the stage.

"Alright folks! One of the best house slaves on the market right here! Mostly clean and does whatever you ask!" the announcer stated as he pointed to Sora with a cane, motioning to a few of his features. "He may be a tad small, but he's fairly strong! For this one, bidding begins at $1000!"

Immediately hands shot up and prices were being shouted out. Sora looked over the crowd, seeing many muscular and scary Doms that had their hands raised. The bidding went on like this until the prices slowed around $3000.

"Do I hear $3050? $3050, anybody? Alright, going once! Going twice! S-" the announcer was cut off quickly by another bid.

"$5000!"

Many people in the crowd gasped and turned to look at the new bidder, the man that was about to win looking rather irritated.

"Why Mr. Koyaski! I wasn't sure you were going to bid at all today." mused the announcer as the silverette made his way to the front.

"Sorry there, Luke. I wanted to be sure to have this one."

Sora's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at the man that made the large bid, mouth hanging open slightly. It was him! The man from his dream!

"Of course. Well, do I hear $5050? $5050 going once! Twice! Sold to mister Riku Koyaski Congratulations!" boomed the announcer as a large vampire grabbed Sora's arm, escorting him to the black haired man. Riku smiled down at the brunette as the other man walked away.

"So, what's your name?" he asked in a rather pleasant tone, making the smaller one blush.

"M-My name is Sora… Sora Knightly." he stated softly, staring at his new master. Riku chuckled slightly.

"Well, Sora, I hope we end up getting along. Wouldn't want you killing me or anything." he joked, turning to head home while holding onto the smaller one's arm.

Sora faked a small laugh as a small voice hissed at the back of his mind.

**"Musssst… Killlll…"**


End file.
